YGO EQG Shadow Gates - Episode 013
"New Growth" is the 13th episode of the series of 60th overall. The tournament continues and Applejack duels against Vinyl Scratch, a duelist also known as DJ Pon-3. Who will win? Featured Duel: Applejack vs. Vinyl Scratch Turn 1: Vinyl Vinyl draws. She then Normal Summons "Disk Dude" (1800/1600) in Attack Position. She then Sets two cards. Turn 2: Applejack Applejack draws. She then activates "Reseeding" to discard one monster and Special Summon any number of monsters whose combined Levels equal the Level of the discarded monster from her Deck. She discards the Level 6 "Thorn Fighter" to Special Summon the Level 3 "Apple Paladin" (1200/600) and "Garden Knight" (1300/900) in Attack Position. She then Normal Summons "Maiden of Vines" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. She then overlays her three Level 3 monsters to Xyz Summon "Orchid Cowboy" (2100/600) in Attack Position. "Orchid Cowboy" attacks "Disk Dude", but Vinyl activates her face-down "Bass Drop" to negate the attack and inflict damage to Applejack equal to half the ATK of "Orchid Cowboy", but Applejack activates the effect of "Orchid Cowboy", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the activation of "Base Drop" and destroy it. Vinyl activates her face-down "Defense Beat" to negate her monster's destruction (Vinyl 4000 → 3700) and draw a card. She then Sets a card. Turn 3: Vinyl Vinyl draws. She then Tributes "Disk Dude" in order to Tribute Summon "Sound Shaker" (2500/1600) in Attack Position. "Sound Shaker" attacks "Orchid Cowboy", but Applejack finds and activates the Action Card "Evasion" to negate the attack. Vinyl finds and activates the Action Card "Encore (Music)" to allow "Sound Shaker" to attack again. "Sound Shaker" attacks and destroys "Orchid Cowboy" (Applejack 4000 → 3600). Since an Xyz Monster was destroyed by battle, Applejack activates her face-down "Overlay Revovery" to revive "Apple Paladin" (1200/600) and "Garden Knight" (1300/900) in Attack Position and increase their Levels by 1. Turn 4: Applejack Applejack draws. She then activates the effect of "Garden Knight" to banish "Thorn Fighter" from her Graveyard and add "Red Apple Golem" from her Deck to her hand. She then overlays her two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Orchid Defender" (1400/2600) in Attack Position. She then Sets a card. Turn 5: Vinyl Vinyl draws. She then Normal Summons "Sound Synchron" (500/500) in Attack Position. She then tunes the Level 6 "Sound Shaker" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Sound Synchron" in order to Synchro Summon "Sound Striker DJ Pon-3" (2800/2200) in Attack Position. "Sound Striker DJ Pon-3" attacks "Orchid Defender". She then activates the effect of "Sound Striker DJ Pon-3" to pay 500 Life Points (Vinyl 3700 → 3200) and switch "Orchid Defender" to Attack Position. "DJ Pon-3" then destroys "Orchid Defender" (Applejack 3600 → 2200). Turn 6: Applejack Applejack draws. She then Normal Summons "Red Apple Golem" (1300/1500) in Defense Position. Since "Red Apple Golem" was Normal Summoned, its effect activates, allowing Applejack to add "Green Apple Golem" from her Deck to her hand. She then activates "Blooming Daisy" (Left 2) and "Seedling Sprite" (Right 6) in his Pendulum Zones. She then Pendulum Summons "Green Apple Golem" (1400/600) and "Yellow Apple Golem" (1200/1200) in Attack Position. She then activates her face-down "Bloomberg the Moving Forest" to Special Summon itself as a Monster (0/2000) in Attack Position. Since Applejack controls "Red Apple Golem", "Green Apple Golem" and "Yellow Apple Golem", the effect of "Bloomberg the Moving Forest" activates, increasing its ATK by 3000 ("Bloomberg the Moving Forest": 0 → 3000/2000). "Bloomberg the Moving Forest" attacks "DJ Pon-3", but Vinyl activates the effect of "Sound Striker DJ Pon-3" to pay 500 Life Points (Vinyl 3200 → 2700) and switch "Bloomberg the Moving Forest" to Defense Position. Turn 7: Vinyl Vinyl draws. She then Normal Summons "Boombox Dragon" (2000/100) in Attack Position. She then activates the effect of "Sound Striker DJ Pon-3" to pay 500 Life Points (Vinyl 2700 → 2200) and switch "Bloomberg the Moving Forest" to Attack Position. "Boombox Dragon" attacks and destroys "Red Apple Golem" ("Bloomberg the Moving Forest": 3000 → 0/2000). "DJ Pon-3" attacks "Bloomberg the Moving Forest", but Applejack finds and activates the Action Card "Amplify" to Tribute both "Green Apple Golem" and "Yellow Apple Golem" and increase her Life Points by 800 (Applejack 2200 → 3000). "DJ Pon-3" then destroys "Bloomberg" (Applejack 3000 → 200). Turn 8: Applejack Applejack draws. She then activates "Rank-Up-Magic Growth Force" to Special Summon "Orchid Cowboy" from her Graveyard (2100/600) in Attack Position. She then activates the second effect of "Rank-Up-Magic Growth Force" to Rank-Up "Orchid Cowboy" and perform a Rank-Up Xyz Evolurtion, overlaying it to Xyz Summon "Orchid Sheriff" (2800/2300) in Attack Position. She then activates its effect to detach an Overlay Unit, negate the effects of "DJ Pon-3" and increase its ATK by the ATK of "DJ Pon-3" ("Orchid Sheriff": 2800 → 5600/2300). "Orchid Sheriff" attacks and destroys "DJ Pon-3" (Vinyl 2200 → 0).